1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a force supporting device for assisting the force of an adjustment movement of a flap, in particular a chute of an overhead baggage compartment, from an open position into a closed position, with a triggering device for activating and deactivating the force supporting device as a function of loading of the flap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Force supporting devices are known. They are used, for example, to assist forces for overhead baggage compartments of passenger aircraft, the manual actuating force for closing the overhead baggage compartment being reduced. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,269 discloses an overhead baggage compartment with a lowerable shell, in particular for a passenger aircraft, closing the baggage compartment requiring merely a low manual force which is substantially independent of the weight of the shell. DE 10 2004 049 700 A1 discloses a force supporting device with a load-dependent force supporting means, in particular for a lowerable overhead baggage compartment in an aircraft. DE 44 46 772 C1 discloses a device for guiding a lowerable shell for an overhead baggage compartment with a weigh plate and pressure transducers connected to an adjustment cylinder via at least one adjustment connection, an appropriate torque counteracting a load moment resulting from the weight of the shell. DE 43 35 151 A1 discloses an overhead baggage compartment with a lowerable shell having a supporting means which is activatable via a triggering mechanism.